The Day You Said Goodnight
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: To be is all I gotta be, and all that I see, and all that I need this time. To me, the life you gave me, the day you said goodnight... SAD TO SAY BUT HERE'S THE EPILOGUE. BYE!
1. Prologue

**THE DAY YOU SAID GOODNIGHT**

PROLOGUE: SING ME THE SONG OF YOUR IMAGINATION

Tokiya went at the bar that evening. A band was featured to perform so he listened to their music. It was nice really.

A man, obviously their vocalist went to the microphone and said. "To all who needs someone…"

"_Take me as you are,_

_Push me off the road_

_The sadness,_

_I need this time to be with you._

_I'm freezing in the sun,_

_I'm burning in the rain._

_The silence, I'm screaming,_

_Calling out your name._

_And I do reside in your light._

_Put out the fire with me and find._

_Yeah, you'll lose your side of your circles._

_That's what I'll do if we say goodbye…_

_To be is all I gotta be_

_And all that I need this time._

_To me, the life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight…_

_The calmness in your face_

_That I see through the night._

_The warmth of your light is pressing unto us._

_You didn't ask me why,_

_I never would have known that oblivion is falling down._

_If you could only know me like your prayers at night_

_Then everything between you and me will be all right._

_She's already taken_

_She's already taken_

_She's already taken me._

_She's already taken_

_She's already taken_

_She's already taken me._

_The day you said goodnight…"_

Tokya was taken by the song. He felt as if there was connection between the song and him. He left the bar, thinking…

Who will be the one to take him off the road?


	2. Hokage Reunion

Chapter I: Hokage Reunion

"Oh my God! Is that really you, Fuuko-sempai?" Ganko said in awe. Ganko is not a child anymore; she's a young lady now.

Fuuko smirked and ruffled the wavy, blonde hair of the girl. "You too Ganko. You are not a chibi anymore."

At the end of the room, Tokiya was swinging his wine glass while looking at Fuuko with intent. '_She has changed much,'_ he thought, smirking as he remembered that he called Fuuko a monkey before.

A hand came wriggling free on his head, destroying his shiny, long hair. "Tokiya-san!" the voice said. He sighed in disgust.

"You again," he said in a boring manner.

Kaoru looked disappointed. "It's so nice to see you, Tokiya-san." He scrambled to the floor like a cat to a couch near Tokiya and elbowed him. "Fuuko-chan looked nice, didn't she?" he said teasingly.

"Stupid boy," Tokiya muttered under his breath. However, he's really bemused at Fuuko's appearance. She's wearing a white halter blouse and purple skirt matching her purple high heels.

"Fuuko!" Recca shouted, happy to see his old friend. He accidentally hit Tokiya and jumped to hug the entire crowd. Unfortunately, Tokiya's slopped wine all over his black set. "Gomen, Tokiya," Recca said, smiling and holding his hand in a "peace" sign.

"Still careless, water flea," he muttered again. He was about to go home because of this bad happening (a/n: ok, I admit that tokiya is such a body-conscious freak), but he stopped after turning.

"Are you okay?" a voice said, offering him a handkerchief. It was Fuuko. She was smiling, but not teasingly, she was smiling encouragingly.

Tokiya had no choice but to smile back. "Thank you Kirisawa but I'm okay," he said, appreciating but avoiding the same. She ducked her and accidentally smelled her scent. 'Wow!' was the only thing he could say.

"Whatever," Fuuko said, clearly annoyed with his icy manner. _'Anyway, he's really icy, what do you expect?'_ she thought smugly. Offering things to him is a really stupid thing to do, _'Really,'_ she thought. She turned away from the haughty man and proceeded chatting with the others.

"So, Fuuko-chan, where have you been?" Yanagi asked smilingly, judging her with the way she looked.

Fuuko smirked back. "Yanagi, you're a bit curious today." She beamed at her. "Anyway, I just came home from U.S.A., finishing my scholarship. I returned here because I was employed in MizuCom as their new consultant supervisor." Actually, she is thinking of boasting about it. "After finishing college, a big company gets you?" Kagero said in awe. "That's great Fuuko, congratulations." She then shook Fuuko's hand.

Fuuko had no choice to smile. "Thank you. You know, I'm very lucky to be in this small party. It's been a long time guys."

Recca stretched his arms. "And you've changed too much Fuuko-san. You're a girl!" he laughed.

Fuuko's fist came with a thunderbolt. "Yeah, right. There's nothing funny!" she growled at Recca.

_'So, Fuuko's working in MizuCom now, huh?'_ Tokiya told himself. _'Then she'll definitely work under me.'_ That fact made him smirk.

**Well, I'm totally unpredictable. Maybe the next chapter will be a character's point of view…**


	3. At First

CHAPTER 2: AT FIRST

Fuuko's POV

So this is it. My first day at work. How sarcastic. I really love Japan, that's all. I turned down every American big time for a, well, this company has an international name, Japanese computer programming company. MizuCom. Well, there's something in the name that made me do it…

Actually, I have no idea who is the CEO or the owner of this company. It is a confidential secret inside the company and only the company employees in the executive branch knew the CEO by face and by name. Maybe the reason is that the man behind the company is in danger, having international enemies. I have heard that the speeches he sends to his spokespersons are too sharp to gain them.

And here I am, already on the top. At this day, I will know who the CEO of MizuCom is. A man they frequently call, Mizu Takani.

Actually, my first day of work was very funny. It was as well embarrassing. Let me narrate you the unfortunate events that took place that morning.

I woke up thirty-five minutes before eight! "Damn! Damn! Damn! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted as I scrambled to the shower. I scrubbed myself very fast as if my skin would break with the friction. So luckily, I prepared my would-be-clothes on the top of my dresser. I wore it with haste. Actually, being in America wasn't that bad. I've learned a lot of fast-moving lifestyle. Being beautiful in five minutes is just a chicken. I arranged my hair in a French bun, the advised office hairstyle, and took a five-minute breakfast.

"Where's my damn car keys?" I asked myself furiously. I remembered it to be under the bed. I rushed upstairs, straining my feet and looking under the bed. I grabbed it and sped downstairs.

Rushing to my car, I gained full speed, barely noticing the way. Luckily, I got in the office building without a police officer noticing that I'm off the speed limit.

"Prrtt!" a voice said as I registered my ID "in." it was Celine, another friend from the U.S. that works in MizuCom. Well, she came in first but I got a higher position. "Well, you arrived," she glanced at her watch, "8:00 AM. I am following orders so I'll be taking you to the CEO's office. Gosh, Fuuko, you're so lucky that you're meeting the CEO soon!" she said joyfully.

"Okay" was the only thing I could say while gasping for breath. I noticed that I looked like working for 24 hours. So, I retouched my make-up and placed eau de perfume while inside the elevator.

Celine smirked. "Great look," she said as she stepped outside the elevator, waiting for me.

"This is it," I muttered to myself while making my way to the office at the farthest room of the corridor.

"Good morning Ms. Kirisawa," an old man said. At first, I thought he was Mizu Takani. "Ms. Kirisawa, please proceed inside. Mr. President is waiting for you."

I nodded and smiled shyly. Will I be really meeting the CEO in a flash?

As I proceeded to the room I saw that it was dark. The lights were closed and only a minimal light came from the closed blinds on the large window. The room was dull, full of gray features, certificates, the company logo, and a portrait of a girl that seemed so familiar I smiled and assumed good posture. "Good morning Mr. President," I said while bowing. Everything was so silent. He ignored my greeting, still looking behind. I coughed to have his attention but still he ignored me, just shifting his seat so that he could raise his feet on the back table. At this movement, I saw a swish of hair, _'Long hair,'_ I thought. Is long hair a new fashion passion for men?

I was losing patience. "Excuse me?" I said louder than normal. After a few seconds, I turned to go.

"Lack of patience? That would be minus ten points," a familiar voice said. (a/n: add "Ave Maria" and lo! Based on the office scene of jungsuh and song joo of Stairway to Heaven)

I opened my eyes wide with shock and turned again. Automatically, the blinds began to move to its sides, revealing the real CEO of MizuCom…

"MI-CHAN!" I shouted with shock, loads of shock.

**That's it people. Anyway, thank you to LadyTrika, my Buena mano reviewer. Ok people, I'll be more inspired if you click the go button at the left side…**

**Utara Mikagami**


	4. Never in My Life

**Now what? So anyway, to those who made reviews…**

**Yanagichyan: I'll try making this fic light-hearted. I also like the idea of Tokiya being Fuuko's boss.**

**Lady-Sarah: ok, I'll try to.**

**Satsuki: thanks…**

**Master thief: so you mean, you're a…? pauses have fun!**

CHAPTER 3: NEVER IN MY LIFE

Tokiya's POV

She looked stunned and I was amused at the way she looked. She screwed her face in the normal way. "What are you doing here, Mi-chan? Get outta here before the boss comes!" she shouted fearfully.

I smiled at her. "Are you asking for Mizu Takani?" I sat down properly and folded my arms on the desk. "Well, Ms. Kirisawa, Takani is just a screen name. The real CEO of this company is me," I reasoned out, pointing at the sign in front of my table. "Mikagami Tokiya, Chief Executive Officer, MizuCom" was written on the plaque.

She edged nearer and nearer to the plaque, seemed to be determined to prove that it was not my name written on the plaque.

She already realized. She looked at me gallingly and burst her anger. "SO! You planned to hire me, no?" she pointed her finger to me, accusingly. "YEAH! You want to have the fun out of me so you hired me! You, good-for-nothing, b…"

She stopped as I held my Swiss knife a few inches from her face. "Shut up, Fuuko, or I'll get the life out of you," I warned. I admit I like her being angry, she's just so cute.

She gulped but she is too smart. Held her palm on my face and pushed me. I just noticed that I ended up back to my chair.

I stood up again, arranging my suit. "Okay, Fuuko. If I knew that you are the very alluring, fashion icon soma-cum laude graduate of Harvard University, I'll never hire you as my consultant manager, taking the fact that you will be working directly with me, as an idea partner."

I could clearly see that she blushed at the remarks I told her. Even I am flabbergasted to know that she is the woman described by my colleagues as "alluring and "fashion icon" of America.

"I am tired of this Fuuko," I said, sighing. I pressed a button on my table and talked. "Ms. Fujimori, please come and take Ms. Kirisawa to her new office."

My secretary, Celine Fujimori, replied clearly, "Yes Mr. President. That I will." I sat down and stared at Mifuyu-san's portrait on the wall, thinking. _'When can I find someone who can make me forget you?' _I asked the portrait stupidly, as though it would reply. Even Fuuko sat down into nothingness, staring at me as I looked with passion on the portrait, noticing that tears fall down from my eyes.

"Mi-ch… Mr. President?" she asked kindly, looking worried at my state of seclusion.

I wiped away my tears and looked at her. We stared each other until Celine knocked at the door.

"Mr. President, I am here to take Ms. Kirisawa to her office," she said sheepishly, maybe thinking that she's a big disturbing brat on the scene. Well for me, she is.

I nodded at her and offered Fuuko. She followed Celine obediently outside my office.

"I hope she likes my surprise," I smiled to myself.

Fuuko's POV

Celine looked at me, smiling. "Maybe Mr. Mikagami likes you," she said, plainly innocent at our catfight.

"Like? Celine, we're mortal enemies since… since…" Since when anyway, since he and Recca-kun fought? Since he called me "monkey?" Never mind. We walked quietly to the office at the end of the corridor.

Celine opened the dark room and left me. "Sayonara, Fuuko," she said, handling her fingers with a 'peace' sign.

"Now what?" I muttered. Surely, the interior design of this room is like Tokiya's, dull and gray. That was my first thought. I opened the lights and it revealed a beautifully designed room, filled with angels. On the painting of a beautiful angel at the back of my desk (a/n: just imagine the angel having purple hair), I saw something written on it:

"Guardian of Wind, Mikagami Tokiya"

I smiled. Little I did know that he knew how to paint. If he did this one, I'm sure he really prepared the room for me. How sweet! But what will the other employees think? Oh well, as long as I feel at home and as long as I give quality service, I won't be a rumor target.

I sat down on my chair and felt comfortable. Then, among the angel figurines on my desk (a/n: just pretend that fuuko loves angels), I saw a note, written in English and in miniscule handwriting…

"I hope you like it."


	5. A Day of Sadness

CHAPTER 4: THE DAY OF SADNESS

Fuuko's POV

Frequently, I dine with him after the somewhat-five-hour sketches, discussions, and debates. I barely stay in my warm, welcoming office because he always sends Celine to take me to his dull and gray one. We're clearly professional, and we address each other formally, no "monkey" and "Ice Boy" respectively. Maybe all anger are stored and released outside, or we'll be the campus story (a/n: 0o…).

Once we had dinner in some kind of formal restaurant, since we always go to that kind.

"Mi-c…Mr. President?" I asked.

He held my hand. "Fuuko, how many times do I have to tell you to call me the usual way outside the office?" he reminded, not coldly, but gently. (a/n: LoL! Tokiya called her Fuuko, "the usual way")

"Sorry, Mi-chan," I apologized. That's the usual name of his, isn't it?

He talked with a reservation attendant who gave me a "you're-so-lucky-having-a-date-with-a-rich-guy" look.

He escorted me to the reserved place and tended me to sat down (which is essential). He stared blankly at the table after the waiter took our orders.

"Mi-chan," I said. "Is there something wrong?" What a waste! How can I handle his obduracy? He's ignoring me.

Because of that, silence ensued as we ate. After the dinner, however, a new persona appeared in the form of Mi-chan. He talked to me as though I was a doll, all I could do was to nod in agreement.

"All I want to do is to forget her," he told me hopelessly. "I've tried everything – women, casinos, useless things." He didn't look at me but I clearly saw how true he is. He's like a winter flower, slowly tearing its beautiful petals into pieces because of the piercing cold.

I held his hand. "No material thing can help you. Only this," I led his hand to his chest, "could help you forget."

"Fuuko," he said, breathless. "I don't understand."

Woah! That was weird. A very smart man not knowing what I'm, talking about. Yeah right.

I have no choice but to say something. "You'll understand it someday, when your heart lets you know."

Mr. Mitsuahshi, the head of the board, was in front of my apartment one Saturday. I, yawning, went to the front door and asked him. "Do I have to go to office today?" really, I was horrified at the idea. Mi-chan has been pressuring me mentally and, believe it or not, emotionally.

He smiled at me gently. "Ms. Kirisawa, I am here under President Mikagami's orders," he said, bowing the respectful way. I hate people doing that. It makes me feel I'm an old woman already.

"So where are we going?" I asked, greatly annoyed at Mi-chan's nosy needs.

"Please ma'am," he pleaded.

I gave up at his gentle words and long speech. "Can you wait?" I asked him.

"Of course ma'am, Mr. President will wait as long as forever."

Fine. I proceeded to my room, thinking. What if I will make him wait as long as forever? Well, there is something that made me move faster. What that is, I don't know.

Moments later, I emerged from the house, wearing a petite skirt and turtle neck. After locking the house, I climbed inside the car as Mr. Mistuhashi opened it.

While inside the car, I asked him. "Why are you driving for me, Mr. Mistuhashi?" It is really weird to have a rich head of the board as a driver of a consultant manager.

"It's my job, and I am grateful," he replied.

We stopped at some sort of five-star hotel. This is weird. I thought we're just going to dine in the hotel's restaurant but Mr. Mitsuhashi led me to a hotel room (a/n: gasps).

After inserting the key card on the door, he held his hand, signaling that I should go in. Oh my God! What are we gonna do in a hotel room?

I entered inside the room and noticed how dark it is. There is no one inside and all the windows are closed.

"Hello?" I said, attempting to grab attention.

Slowly, I heard some screeching and I saw a small source of light from my right. I turned to that side and I saw a figure emerging behind the curtains. Since it is afternoon, the sunlight reflected unto his silvery hair.

"Mi-chan," I said slowly.

* * *

**Nepherei: thanks... however, i'm not that fond of Hale, just his song...**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own FLAME OF RECCA nor STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN... as you can see, i based some scenes in the junsuh-song joo outlook... (relief that there is no nosy yoo ri and tae hwa on the way)**


	6. Now I Know

**For those who made their reviews:**

**Masterthief: here it is! Have fun!**

**Bubblygal01: thanks. why don't you make an account here? ELRICIANS are the BEST!**

**Yanagichyan: ya, I can't imagine him like that but I want to try. Anyway, inviting fuuko to a dark hotel room, it is so creepy…**

**Xiaoran: I don't have any choice! The couple has caught my attention and their story is very touching (except for Jodi's death)**

**Mizukaoru: I really love fusions so don't blame me…**

DISCLAIMER: **_i do nor own recca no honoo, nor any korean dramas wherein i based my story (e.g. full house, stairway to heaven, sad sonata, and Miss Mermaid...)_**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: NOW I KNOW 

"_I'm freezing in the sun_

_I'm burning in the rain_

_The silence, I'm screaming_

_Calling out your name."_

Tokiya's POV

"Mi-chan?" she said.

I stood up from the windowsill and dragged her gently to a seat next to the dinner table.

She looked at me as I sat opposite her. "Why did you ask me to come here?" she asked.

I lit a match and gently placed them to each of the cake-candles. "It's my birthday today," I replied simply, busying myself with the candles.

"So?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"So I want to celebrate it with you." I was smiling at her but I don't know if she could see what I feel inside; despair, loneliness, and misery.

She glared at me, her infuriated face became soft. She glared at me silently and finally said, "So you have to take me here just to celebrate your birthday? What a crap thing, Mi-chan."

I smiled at her interestingly. "Remember, I'm still your boss. You have to follow my orders."

"But…" she started.

"Can't you just give me time to celebrate my birthday?" I asked pityingly.

She stopped, sympathizing my situation. Surely, it will be okay with her.

She smiled with ease. "Okay. What are you waiting for, Christmas? Blow your candles!" she ordered the "usual" way.

* * *

Fuuko's POV 

He is so weird. Imagine a man crying in a middle of a celebration? In his case, I think it's normal. He is all alone in life, right? Is it his first time to celebrate his birthday or he's just overreacting?

"Did I say anything wrong?" I asked. You know why I hate people crying on front of me? It makes me feel twitchy, as though I was the reason of their tears. I started to edge near him to pat his shoulder for comfort. Then he started to caress my face.

"Mi-chan," I told him gently. Oh my! Don't tell me he's gonna kiss me!

My mind was absolutely blank. Will I allow him to do it? What is happening to me? why do I have to choose about this simple thing? Supposed to be I should have cast him away but there is something inside me that agrees with his actions.

"No," I whispered to him. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes, pulling back my tears.

* * *

Tokiya's POV 

is this what my heart has been waiting for?am I really in love? With Fuuko?

In a minute, I was happy. But what is happening to me?

"What do you want me to do with you?" I asked her, shaking her violently that she fell to the floor. I noticed that she wasn't looking at me. it made me feel that everything was wrong.

"Ihave to go," she said, as though she was hiding her etars.

She left me alone. However, she left me the answer to the question that has been burning inside of me.

Now I know…

* * *

**As usual, please don't forget to support me. just click the 'go' button at the left side... no explicit chuvaness, please.**


	7. The Waves of the Water

**Xiaoran: ok, it's fine to blame me; I'm also blaming myself for making me fond of the song. Anyway, SAME GROUND is still the best (and I'm planning to make a songfic out of it)!**

CHAPTER 6: THE WAVES OF THE WATER

Tokiya's POV

Where is she? I have been waiting for hours for her to come to my office!

I picked up my intercom and talked to Celine. "Ms. Fujimori, please check Ms. Kirisawa in her office," I told her.

"Yes sir," she replied obediently.

I sat down and folded my hands. "Where are you, Fuuko?" I asked angrily. Maybe I did something wrong last Saturday. I think I should make up for it.

Barely after a minute, had Celine gone inside the office, carrying her usual load of folders and clear books. She looked sad enough and passed to me an envelope, with Fuuko's beautiful handwriting.

"Mr. President, she made the letter for you, I don't know why." She went here yesterday and packed up her things."

"Hn," I sighed. "You may now leave those papers on the desk." I offered the table to her load. She clumsily placed it on top of my table, bowed courteously, and left.

I looked at the letter fearfully. "Fuuko, why do you have to do this?"

With trembling hands, I opened the letter and closed my eyes before reading it slowly. There were two letters, one computerized and one handwritten. I looked at the computerized letter first.

_Dear Mr. Mikagami Tokiya,_

_It is with much regret that I must withdraw the position of Consultant Manager/Supervisor of MizuCom Telecommunications. _

_An unusual press of personal affairs makes it necessary for me to take this step, and I ask that my resignation be accepted to take effect as soon as possible._

_I feel that it has been a privilege and pleasure to have been assisted in the management of the Consulting Department, and let me assure you that my ideas and principles will stay as confidential in this company, as well as the other residing conditions in the contract I have signed beforehand._

_Thank you very much for the confidence you have given me._

_Cordially yours,_

_ (signed)_

_Ms. Kirisawa Fuuko_

(a/n: don't be fooled at the brilliant grammar. That's derived from a sample letter in my text book. Ha ha ha! Anyway, those ideas of the letter came from my mind, though)

I was in tears as I finished reading the letter. With trembling hands, I started to read the other letter, realizing that it was smudged with tears.

_Dear Mi-chan,_

_Sorry for the bother. I don't really know what to say and what to do. What happened last Saturday? Don't be sad about it. Continue your life, and I'll continue mine. As you can see, I am resigning in MizuCom and now, I am thinking that you won't be my boss anymore if you accept my resignation._

_Maybe you'll think that I'm very stupid to waste the life of an alluring, fashion icon, cum laude of Harvard University. Don't blame me, Mi-chan._

_I'm really sorry for leaving you last time. It was just…circumstances. Anyway, let's stay as friends. If you need me, you can call me, right Mi-chan?_

_Gomenasai and arigatou…_

_Always,_

_Fuuko_

I crumpled the paper in anger and stormed out of my office. In shock, Celine dropped all her things to the floor as she said, "Sir?"

I did not mind her as I went to her office, only to find it empty except for the things that I have placed there.

"NO!" I shouted. I started to throw all the things, leaving it smashed on the floor. I started to destroy everything in the room with my hands and with my anger.

I reached the desk and started smashing the figurines until I have reached the painting. It was still beautiful.

I stopped at this point as I slumped to the floor. I don't care whether my knees are wounded with the fragile pieces. I looked around me. I have destroyed the things that made her happy.

I looked up at the painting, my own handiwork on her beauty and pleaded, as though I was pleading to a goddess. "Forgive me, Fuuko. You don't know. You don't know how much I love you.

"You are my hope to live again. You will be the one who will remove all my bad memories. Didn't you tell me that I will realize everything using my heart? Now I know the answer, why aren't you here to guide me?"

There was a knock on the door. "Sir?" a muffled voice inquired fearfully. Per usual, it was Celine. "I heard some banging so I decided to come here."

"It's okay Celine. It's just a simple problem," I lied.

I got out of the room and closed the door quickly. "Nani?" she asked, puzzled at my bloody knees and hands.

"Ms. Fujimori, please send someone to clean up the mess inside," I commanded her. At her looks, she was suspicious. "It was Fuuko's cat," I joked.

She opened the door and looked shocked. "Oh… Tou…san," she said slowly. (a/n: "oh father" was once my favorite line, aside from yare yare desu ne)

I smirked at her look. "I have to go, Ms. Fujimori."

She looked at me again. "Mr. President," she took her organizer, "you have a meeting after thirty minutes, and a lunch meeting! You cannot go," she reminded.

"Cancel it all," I said, continuing to walk. "Do you want me to have anemia while in the meeting (a/n: inspired by SODOM)?" I waved goodbye, leaving her in frustrated order.

"What a stubborn guy," she said in a soft voice. Little she did know that I have heard her.

I raised a hand and said, "Yes, you're right. I am very stubborn."

I drove my way to Fuuko's apartment and stopped there. I knocked at her door and I heard a voice. "Coming," she said urgently, with a mixture of hissing sounds.

She opened the door and stopped as she saw the man in front of her house. Her welcoming smile was replaced with shock. "Mi-chan?" she said, as though it was impossible for me to reach her place.

**Ok, that is for chapter 6. I had planned to give the title "Tsunami" earlier but it was corny. Anyway, I hope you like it so please make a review. Pretty please? I would be very inspired if you do. **


	8. Perpetual Bliss

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**sorry that i didn't reply to your reviews last time. that's because i pre-made and pre-uploaded everything before, just waiting for a starter (a review, that is). So, do you all know the password for me to upload the next one (jokes only)? (I already have it )BWAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**bubblygal01: how many time do i have to tell you, i won't, i won't, i won't! next time na lang. Maybe i'll do, if the fates allow me...**

**yanagi-chyan: a bit more cliffhanger last time...**

**mizu kaoru: that's it!**

**FOR CHAPTER 6:**

**obsessed dreamer: actually, it's ok to go berserk sometimes. that's just a 17+ years of storing everything inside... anyway, i'll be making Tokiya a bit OOC to make you laugh (even though my jokes and lines are stupid.).**

**yanagi-chyan: he he he... that's true, he's the most stubborn bishounen i ever had...NOOO!**

**master thief: ok... here's next, divine ecstacy...ahemm... i mean perpetual bliss, this k... (OOOPPPSS! if you know Faith Hill's song with that line, you'll absolutely know what will happen)**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: PERPETUAL BLISS

"_And I do reside in your light_

_Put out the fire with me and find_

_Yeah, you'll lose the side of your circles_

_That's what I'll do if we say goodbye…"_

Fuuko's POV

I saw Mi-chan standing by my doorway that left me dumb. "What are you doing here?" I asked furiously, hiding the fact that I want him to be here. I looked at his bloody state and I became secretly worried. "What happened to you?"

He continued to go inside the house. "Why won't you let your boss in?" he asked me. What a brat! Didn't he know that I already resigned?

"Not anymore," I told him. He turned to me and he was holding my resignation letter. "Ms. Kirisawa, are you sure that you graduated?"

I looked at him as though he destroyed my pride. "Yes, Mi-chan. But what kind of statement is that?"

"You could not resign until I give you any permission to do so," he said simply. "Then you just packed all your things away, without me knowing." He stopped and was about to fall if he hadn't sat on my couch. He laughed and made himself at home. "Do you think I'll just release the promising, super-alluring, fashion idol, cum laude of Harvard University? Only a fool will do that."

I blushed at his complements. He showed me the letter and tore it to pieces. "I want you to report to me tomorrow. Same time, same place."

I shook him hard. "Why are you doing this? What happened to you? Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked him, my tears starting to fall.

He looked at me. Why won't he do anything serious today? Maybe our personalities turned upside down this day.

"Woah! Ask questions one at a time," he said jokingly.

I shook him once more. "Be serious, Mi-chan! Please!"

He looked at me seriously, really, that thing made me gulp. "Do you know the only one answer to all of your questions?"

"Of… of course not!" I dignified. There was an awful feeling within his voice, seducing, and sweet. "Mi-chan, please get straight to th…"

I never finished my avowal as he placed his lips over mine. The feeling, I want to let go, but I wouldn't. It was not merely a kiss, but I felt that he loves me. Maybe that is the reason of all his tantrums, his frequent sadness, and his moody feeling. I don't want him to stop as he kissed me deeply, conquering all of me…

He let go. "Now, Fuuko, do you know the answer?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Yes I do."

"Then, why are you smiling?" he said, dumbstruck. Of course, he would think that my immediate reaction is a slap on his face. After what he did, I realized how I feel for him, like a power released – I mean, provoked.

"Are you asking me, Mikagami Tokiya?" I replied with mocking disbelief. I whispered the words in his ear. (a/n: imagine, imagine)

I looked again at him and our eyes met each other, full of love with each other. We descended again to a deep kiss.

Something that had gotten the full of me… my first kiss…

* * *

**sigh how i wish i'll have my first kiss. oh well, from a human of course. anyway, my Adonis (cough, cough, choke) is an island away from me... sigh again**

**So anyway, we're getting nearer. The story has reached the 3rd stanza of the song the next chapter will be derived from the chorus as in the lines: "To be, is all I gotta be…" Ok, as usual, put your chuvaness on the screen that will appear if you click the "go" button. A voice of your conscience says, "Go on…" (HE he he he he!) avisala…**

**tatara**


	9. Grave Threat

**Okay…uhu… I have my next chapter at last! I made all of these an hour after our periodic tests. My mind has been wandering off.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Master Thief: Oh please don't! ahhh (drops dead). Anyway, here's a long chappie ( I hope).**

**Obsessed dreamer: good guess. I'm an Enca-Addict, anyway but I'm not involving it in my fics, promise! About the kdrama-style, I have no choice because I have no love experience yet, except watching Korean sweet moments.**

**Yanagi-chyan: yeah! Me too!**

**Din dang: don't laugh!**

**Here it is! Enjoy reading (even though I personally think that this is a boring chapter.)**

CHAPTER 8: GRAVE THREAT

Fuuko's POV

"I'm back!" I said, storming to the office. Everyone was cheering to have me back.

Celine appeared behind me, carrying her usual load of stuff. "Hey, I though you resigned!" she said with innocent frustration.

"I know Celine, but Mr. Mikagami told me not to," I replied to her, patting her shoulder. She accompanied me to my…errr… office.

"You sure are an asset of a company to have Mr. President come personally in your house," she said, "with blood over his body!" she added.

She left as we reached my office. As I entered, I was shocked at its appearance!

Tokiya's POV

I was impatient that day. I longed for her, I want her now.

_"Shut up Tokiya. You know that here in the office, and while you are here, you are Kirisawa Fuuko's boss."_

"Hell! I'm her boyfriend!" I shouted accidentally, knocking a table lamp off.

"Sir?" all the girls on the informational desk outside gasped? "They were astounded at my actions, since their boss isn't like that.

Sweatdrop (a/n: do you think I've forgotten this one?)"This is nothing, just a migraine hallucination," I excused.

They giggled a little bit and proceeded to their jobs. Heck! I shouldn't have responded like that! I'll be the next "Office Gossip" frontpage!

I resumed back to my seat, thinking. What might Fuuko think about the mess in her office now? All her angels, the angels she touched and the angels that made her smile. It was too much relief that I controlled myself from destroying her most beloved artwork. _My_ artwork.

Well, I could not relax. It was just a day and I missed her kiss, her voice, everything of her. There was no reason for me to call her now, our projects had been finished.

I started to drum my pen on the table. Do you know, if I cannot control myself, I could have hauled it out of the building!

So, out of the building talk. I am very apprehensive for 12:00 pm. Why? I'll be having lunch with Fuuko! That calls for a celebration, my dears.

But there is something that happened. Someone from my somewhere, a brat (a/n?) named…

"Sai Youna?" I said in disbelief as the figure started to run to me, as though trying to strangle me.

"Tokiya-san!" she repeated many times.

Childish, this girl is, but she looks mature, beautiful, and appearance-conscious as well.

Exactly at that time, Fuuko was standing in front to of my office, a witness to the "unconscious-murder" scene.

"Mr. President?" she said, her face asking for apology. (a/n: DUH! We're in the office!)

Youna surveyed her. Unfortunately, she knew her, since she was a fashion icon in the States.

Her face became bright. "Kirisawa Fuuko! The smart Japanese girl featured in top twenty fashion magazines as the number one fashion icon (a/n: no explanation)?" she said in confirmation.

"Yes," she said, looking annoyed. "And you?"

"My name is Sai Youna," she said politely, bowing down so low. "Nice to meet you," she said as she assumed to her normal position.

I looked at Fuuko. "Uhhmmm… Youna, please. We need to talk," I immediately told the girl.

"Okay!" she said excitedly.

Fuuko's POV

"Who's that brat?" I asked the secretaries on the table.

"Ms. Sai? Her father is one of the major stockholders here in the company," Celine replied.

Another secretary tutted. "She's really addicted to Mr. President. In other words, obsessed."

"Obsessed?" I said, hiding the pang of jealousy with a curious voice.

"Isn't obsessed a word for her when a year ago, she brought a priest complete with a bridal gown? That was so stupid, I know."

"Ya, I know," the other one replied. "She always pesters Mr. President on his meetings, so Mr. Sai has no choice but to get her out to the U.S. that's why she knew a lot about you, except for the fact that you once studied there."

Moments later, I saw Mi-chan get out of the office and proceeded to the car park area.

"Fuuko-san!" Youna said. I was shocked because she called me with my first name. That brat! No one calls me with my first name without my permission! Anyway, that was before, when I was…unlady-like. However, this one cannot be tolerated. Yet I could not strangle her on-the-spot! Maybe I would try another sarcastic way.

We walked to the car park when she started to tell me how devoted she is to my fashion sense, and everything I have on my body. What is she, a fake imitation? It's like I'm Christian Dior and she is my imitation, Chrstan Dire, totally fake.

"You know, I really, really, really love everything about you, she babbled continuously at me. "Blah blah blah blah…" and other things making me blush with ear claps.

Tokiya's POV

Oh, at last, they're here. I noticed that Fuuko was not that apprehensive. Maybe all her mitochondria were eaten by Youna, the vacuum cleaner.

"Fuuko," I said, offering her the front seat. Youna hit her by the side, which I suspect intentionally, and rode in the front seat. She locked the door. Obviously, she didn't want me to drag her out of the place.

Fuuko sighed as she sat behind. She won't even look at me. is this really the "First Day Trauma"? It's our first date then Youna came butting in the scene. We might as well include her to the list of relationship intruders.

"Tokiya-san," Youna purred. "Where are we going?"

"Can't you just shut up?" I grunted as she held my arms. One more tug and the three of us will be one of the historical "bizarre-love-triangle-car-accident".

Fuuko was silent at the back. I know that the woman was having her tantrums. Damn Tokiya! Everything was nice last night. Does that mean we'll be breaking in less than twenty-four hours? Record breaking, that is.

Fuuko's POV

That brat! Who does she think she is? Eventually, she's just a daughter of a CEO, and not a CEO herself.

And you Fuuko, are you really giving up in femininity? Anyway, it's nice to be a girl but if I could not control myself, I might kick her butt!

I saw Youna's face on the front mirror. Well, well, well, she is smirking at me. is she really right about the things she said.

_"Fuuko, why are you giving up with that spoiled brat!" _a voice in my head said. _"Fight for Mi-chan. That girl is the one not deserving for him. You're a woman, but your power is still like a man. Maybe a punch will give her the common sense."_

"As if she had some common sense," I sneered sarcastically. "Anyway, I _own_ Mikagami Tokiya. What's the matter?"

_"Tsk…tsk…tsk… Fuuko, you own Tokiya temporarily. Are you married now? No. make your move, girl!"_ the voice said again.

"Fine," I replied. Luckily, my muttering was so soft that they didn't appear hearing it at all.

When we reached the restaurant, Youna held Mi-chan's arm. "Tokiya-san," she said sweetly. Se turned to me and stuck out her tongue in a childish way.

I looked at her darkly. If looks can kill, she'll melt on the spot! Mi-chan! Why are you allowing this to happen? We're just a day old, then…this!

_"Okay, Fuuko, take hold,"_ my mind whispered. I stood up in a nice way again, attempting to outshine the childish girl beside Mi-chan. If I had gone berserk earlier, Mi-chan will be bald by now.

Hidden contact. Something in a girl's way. Youna and I are looking each other, judging by the clatter of our spoons, maybe wishing that it was each others body. Me? I wish I could haul the knife on her throat. No doubt, I still have the aim.

Minutes later, she started hitting my leg with her high heeled shoes. In return, I tried to strike her foot using mine. We had a small foot fight under the table, trying to hit each other's legs, while attempting to look normal on Mi-chan's eyes. However, I happened to hit her very hard.

"What the…?" Mi-chan started, after spoiling his suit with wine. "What are you two brats doing around here?" he asked, glaring at us with his "normal" look.

I looked at him, and told him. "Maybe you have to go to the men's room." I offered him a handkerchief.

He took it kindly and said, "Wait here, okay?" I nodded at him in reply, smiling.

"Now what?" Youna said, smirking at me.

I sat down, crossing my arms and legs. "Shut up Youna," I hissed.

"Let's have a bet," she said, raising her wine glass. "I'll be able to get your 'Mi-chan' in a week, Fuuko."

I raised an eyebrow. "In your dreams, Youna. You cannot do that, you're just a copycat brat on my style."

"Well, let's see, my _Fashion Idol_," she threatened. At that moment, however, Mi-chan arrived.

"Can we go?" he asked, plainly innocent at our bet.

Tokiya's POV

"Yes, Mr. Sai, she's here, as always," I grunted, determined to show how annoyed I am in the case.

"Is that so?" the voice replied. "Mr. Mikagami, I'm really sorry for the bother. She was so stubborn," he reasoned.

"Mr. Sai, I'll tell you when Youna's being a big problem. Well… not yet."

"Okay, Mr. Mikagami, just inform me of anything," Mr. Sai replied. After exchanging greetings, I hung up the phone.

"Tokiya-san," a familiar voice purred from the door. It was Youna.

I sighed and sat down. "Youna, why are you butting in when I don't need you? It's office hour!" I reminded her, looking at the clock. I proceeded to the table, and to my work, ignoring her.

"Tokiya-san?" she asked, surveying me from the guest couch. "Does Fuuko-san make you happy?"

"Yes, of course," I replied, still continuing with my typing job. I was bemused when she held up my chin.

"Mr. President?" a distant voice said. "OMG…"

Fuuko's POV

"Fuuko! Fuuko!" Celine shouted at my way, opening the door and panting.

My solitary room was distracted. I was also distracted that I stood up from my seat. "What's the foghorn?" I asked her, looking like crazy.

"Mr.… Pre…Presid…President…" she panted.

"What happened!" I outrageously roared. My heart was beating fast because of nervousness.

Celine stopped dead. "Just follow me to Mr. President's room."

We walked briskly to his office. I really thought that it was some problem because all the other employees are milling around the office.

As I paved my way to the door of his office, the employees are whispering as I pass them. I caught a small conversation:

_"Isn't she the official girlfriend of Mr. President?" a girl said._

_"Yes, that's what Mr. President announced yesterday, in the meeting."_

_"Then why…?" the other one started._

Their conversation broke off when I edged nearer to them. They bowed slightly and let me pass to see…

Tokiya's POV

What am I doing? Why am I replying to her kiss? I know that there are many people around the office, murmuring, looking at us, but why didn't I push her away?

"Mikagami Tokiya!" an outraged voice shouted amidst the soft hissing of voices.

Youna broke away and turned to Fuuko. "So, my dear," she said. "I won."

Fuuko was breathing heavily in anger. It is really obvious that Youna didn't know how it attacks Fuuko when she's angry.

She balled her fists and – she didn't slap her but – punched her straight on the face. "Who do you think you are? Do you have the right to do this?" she isn't finished at that state. She pulled her mane and dragged her around.

People started to cheer for Fuuko, I think. Obviously, they hated Youna as much as Fuuko does.

"Stop it!" Youna cried. However, Fuuko didn't stop. "She hit her again and pushed her to the glass wall of the office.

"Leave! You are like a prostitute! Are you really a woman? You are really nothing compared to me!" Fuuko kicked her out of the office and the employees carried her, attempting to get her out of the building like a contagious disease.

"You'll pay for this, Kirisawa Fuuko. I'll make you pay!" she shouted but her voice was drowned by the cheering of the employees. She was like a pig to be roasted over open fire.

"Fuuko," I said breathless. "I…" I started, attempting to explain the event.

She slapped me. "Why Mi-chan, why?" she had her head bowed. I heard her whimper and when she looked again at me. She gave in. I saw her face shining with tears.

"Fuuko, why can't you listen first?" I asked, my temper rising ahead of her.

She was back at her original state. She held my collar and shook me violently. "I should ask that question, Mikagami. Why are you like this? I thought you love me!" she slunk back to the floor. Holding my hand. Crying…

I kneeled down and attempted to embrace her. She pushed me back. "I love you, Fuuko. You know that."

"I know that? I know that? Now I know how much you never loved me, Mi-chan. Are you not happy with me? If not, why didn't you tell me?" she had her fists on my chests and she started hitting it. I let her do it because I know that the pain I felt was nothing for her heartbreak.

"Fuuko, I…" I could not say it. What the hell is happening to you Tokiya? Why can't you say a simple sorry? Pride is striking back now.

I was shocked as she placed her lips over mine. I was motionless. She made it passionate, even though her feelings didn't define it. It was not a real kiss from her love.

"It's all my fault, I don't even know how to kiss you!" she reasoned out. She stood up again, hastily wiped her tears and said in a formal way, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. President."

After the incident, Mr. Sai angrily sent Youna back to the States. She has left but she left a scar in our hearts.

She left but her plan succeeded…

**People, have you read my misplaced chapter? I remember that I was sleepy at that time and I uploaded the wrong way. Anyway, lucky that I corrected it when I decided to scan the story for misspelled words and everything.**

**Please don't forget to review my story so that I could enhance the way I write it. Please… please… please… or your computer will explode in 3…2…1… JOKE!**


	10. Scope and Limitations

**Yanagi-chyan: I'm so sorry that I misplaced those chapters. Anyway, I'll hope you can understand it because I noticed that if I didn't place the real chapter in place, it'll be more confusing. Just try to be patient with it.**

**Obsessed dreamer: thanks for the idea. Here it is!**

CHAPTER 9: SCOPE AND LIMITATIONS

Fuuko's POV

"Curse him!" I shouted as I ended up at the driver's seat. I started hitting the wheel harder the next time and the next time and… (a/n: stop right there! This one happened the night proceeding the kiss, okay? I just told you because I am also confused with my literature.)

With teary eyes, I drove my way across the place. To where? I don't know. Maybe as long as I can just to forget him. It seems absurd, really, that I will be able to forget him in that night.

"_It takes a second to have a crush on someone._

_It takes a minute to like someone._

_It takes anytime to love someone._

_But it takes forever to forget someone."_

Everything was blurred. I don't care whether I'll die at that night. I am hopeless, anyway.

I have my reputation as a successful woman. In front of others, I am perfect. Well, I _was_ perfect. I was perfect when Mi-chan told me that he _loved_ me the way I love him. Now, I am incomplete. A heartless machine or somewhere near that.

I thought he was happy. Well, is he happy? Maybe I was just selfish that I only thought of my own happiness. Maybe he likes Youna more.

It's not 'maybe.' He really likes her, judging the way he responded to her kisses. He didn't act like that when he kissed me before. His kiss was full of longing and, no doubt, lust.

How about mine? There was nothing. Nothing at all. Did that mean that my first kiss was not true? The kiss I gave him was dull, different, it was… not full of love.

I was really foolish to believe in every word he said. Yeah, right. I was so foolish. I doubt words of people, but why do I believe all that he said that night?

Well, anyway, at least he'll be free with Youna now. That brat! I'll try to give another resignation letter and this time, I'll resign whatever he tells me. I don't care anyway.

But as I thought of these things, I am very confused why I am like this. Sad, miserable, and as though everything is gone. Why do I feel…imperfect?

Is that the right word? I think not. Imperfect is something that has some another. I have nothing anymore. I am nothing. I am like a lost child, walking in darkness. Not knowing what to do.

Is there always limitations? Can't I complete anything?

Tokiya's POV

I sat down, perplexed. "_Why did she kissed me like that?" _I held my lips. Fuuko's kiss. It was nothing but a mockery. But why did she do that? To prove something?

_"Fuuko's comparing herself to Youna,"_ I finally concluded. Youna was nothing but a childish girl, she wouldn't know anything. Even though she kissed me, it is nothing for me and…

But in the first place, why did I enjoy the experience? Why did I reply to her kiss instead of avoiding the temptation? Maybe Fuuko was right. I didn't love her enough. I was not faithful to her. I was impatient. I longed for her kisses but she couldn't give it the way I wanted. Maybe that's the reason why. I lost control.

I hate to admit it but _I do not only need her, I want her, all of her._

It was stupid actually; I'm trying to own her. My love was not merely love. It was beyond that. But that doesn't mean that I only want her. I also need her in my heart. She makes everything in my life alive.

"Fuuko," I said, my eyes shining with tears I am trying to hold back. "You do not deserve me. I am nothing.

"You know what? I hate myself. I hate the way I treated you. I hate the way I destroyed my faith on her love. She loved me. Isn't that enough? Why do I long for more?"

I buried my head on my hands. I hate myself. I want to kill myself. I have no face to show her.

Then suddenly, Fuuko's picture on the table fell to the floor. I scrambled to pick it up and stroked it. My hands are full of blood because of the fragile pieces of the glass.

"Fuuko…"

**It's cheap, I know… anyway, it's just a simple thing but I think it is informative for the upcoming chapters. Don't worry, I'll update in… forget it. I cannot promise anything. **

**Please do the following steps:**

**click the "go" button**

**criticize my work.**

**reread it again.**

**Anyway, about the night thingy. After the kiss, Fuuko stayed in her office, alone. She had to stay until her official office time ends.**


	11. The Blind Fact

**I hate it. I wanted to reply to all of your reviews but I can't, since it is banned. However, we are hoping for the 200 signatures. Just for everyone, thanks for reviewing!**

_**This chapter is a little dumb and corny and all negative things to say. Blame me! I'm bored. Anyway, I'll hope you will find reference from this chapter to the next chapter (which is, not so sure, the epilogue.) e corre deu!**_

CHAPTER 10: THE BLIND FACT

Fuuko's POV

Everything's dark when I woke up. My body was aching when I tried to sit up, on a bed, I think. "Where am I?" I immediately asked.

"Ah, Ms. Kirisawa, you're awake," a voice said.

"Why is it dark?" I asked. "Please turn on the lights."

"But the lights are turned…" the voice started. I heard a gasp and a thunder of steps. The voice became distant when she started to shout "Dr. Katanari! We need you here!"

I was puzzled. "What is happening?" I angrily argued. Everyone was rushing, leaving me in a state of stoppage.

Another set of footsteps arrived as if it was walking briskly. "Ms. Kirisawa, I'm Dr. Katanari. Katanari Tanaki." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I tried to sense his hands and when I caught it, I immediately asked, "Where are the lights? Where am I?"

He let go and I heard screeching of chairs. Maybe he sat down. "I'll be straightforward to the fact, Ms. Kirisawa. The night you drove all Tokyo, you happened to hit a truck…"

Everything was unbelievable. Did it really happen that night?

"You are lucky that you don't have that much injury, except for a broken back and…"

I was scared at the next. "Then what?"

"Temporary blindness, that's the word. Your eye nerves in the brain temporarily shut down to avoid grave danger in the accident. Even though, we need to be sure if that was a temporary blindness or…"

"Or I cannot see again?" I continued bitterly.

He held my shoulder and said. "If that was temporary blindness, you will be able to see after a month. However, at that time, you must stay here with your broken back."

He turned to go and said, "You are lucky that you're still as beautiful as you are."

I blushed at his compliment and said, "Thank you Dr. Katanari."

"Call me Tanaki, that'll be better."

Tokiya's POV

I was absent-mindedly listening to a flash report that morning. "There has been a car accident that happened… A car was hit by a truck and the car was crushed and dragged by the truck. Luckily, the owner of the car survived the accident. The owner was named…"

I turned the radio off and thought for a while. At that instant, Celine appeared at the doorway.

"I'll look for Fuuko," I told her, standing up.

"Are you sure you want to look for her?" Celine asked. "You're looking for a needle in a haystack. Besides, sir, if she doesn't like to see you, she won't."

I smirked and stood up. "Ask my friends," I dared her.

"Mr. President, you're really stubborn," she sighed.

"You already knew that before," I told her as I collected my car keys and my bag.

_"I'll look for you Fuuko, even if you are at the end of the world,"_ I promised myself.

Fuuko's POV

"Yanagi!" I exclaimed as I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Fuuko. It has been a long time," she replied. "How are you?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yanagi, I can't see," I confessed.

Yanagi gasped but then, she patted my shoulder. "It's okay, Fuuko. You'll be able to see in no time. Meanwhile, I'll tell Tokiya…"

I sensed that she will stand up. "Yanagi," I said, holding her back. "Please don't tell Mi-chan about this. Don't even tell him where I am."

"But Fuuko…" she started.

"Promise me, Yanagi," I said, finishing the discussion.

Yanagi held the hand on her shoulder and removed it. "Promise, Fuuko. By the way, do you want me to get some of your clothes from the house?" she asked.

For a moment, I sat there and replied. "Yes, of course, Yanagi. I'll be glad if you do."

"Okay, Fuuko. I'll be back at four, I still have two classes to attend to," she assured.

I heard some footsteps away from the door but I was aware of the footsteps approaching me.

"Good morning, Ms. Kirisawa," the voice greeted courteously.

I was annoyed at the fact that I am unconscious at the time and date. "Good morning too. But I think I might be stupid of the time since I cannot see."

"Apparently, you're correct," the voice said. "By the way, do you happen to remember me?"

I thought for sometime and finally answered. "No. but by your voice, yes."

"Great," he replied. "Dr. Katanari Tanaki. Tanaki for short."

"So," I said, trying to be in comfort. "Tell me about yourself, Tanaki."

He mused for a moment and started revealing himself. "I am tall, single, and simple."

"Tell me, do you have long hair?" I asked curiously.

"I would appreciate it. I have hair as long as a girl's," he said rather jokingly. I chuckled for a while and he said, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I just remember… someone," I said, my voice diminishing. Why am I thinking of him?

"Why so silent (a/n: good messieurs!)?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing. By the way, what do you know about me?" I asked him with equal curiosity.

He laughed the same. "Of course I know you. You are Kirisawa Fuuko, a cum laude in College of Business in Harvard University. Then you are featured in twelve fashion magazines as the fashion icon of Harvard. You are perfect, Fuuko. You're lucky that there isn't a single scar on your body."

"Perfect, right. Everything's gone! How can I be perfect?" I reasoned angrily. "No scars but look! I cannot even see light!" I started to stand up but my back ached. I discontinued the plan to find him and knock him off his senses and sat on the bed.

I heard hi footsteps going nearer and he held my hand. "Please calm down. Have faith. Wait for a month and you'll see. You are a strong woman and I am counting that you will be able to survive these things. You have to believe in the power of your dreams and survive…"

"Hey! Are you watching too much cable channel?" I said jokingly. "That was a host spiel!"

I heard a click of fingers and he answered. "I know. But it seems to be applicable to your case."

"Is that so?" I felt his hair and pulled it. It was soft, like a doll's. like Tokiya's. "You have nice hair. What color?" I asked, stroking it.

"Blue," he replied in solace. "Why are you asking?"

"Because if you have silver hair, I'll cut it off…"

"Why?"

"I don't know," I replied, still stroking his hair absent-mindedly, as though caressing a doll. "Is it okay for you to stroke your hair?"

"I won't mind. My mother used to do that."

"Are you saying that I'm as old as your mother?" I inquired jokingly. I stopped in silence, stroking his hair continuously. "You have a good shampoo. What brand do you use?"

"Victoria?" he replied.

"That's a woman brand!" I exclaimed.

"So what? I love it," he said.

"Paging Dr. Katanari. You are needed in room 453," a voice from above said.

"Gotta go, Fuuko. Somebody's paging me," he apologized.

"I know. I am blind but I can still see, you lack-wit!" I stopped at that point and said. "Bye."

Tokiya's POV

"Yanagi, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She seemed to be hiding something. "Nothing, Tokiya-sempai." She was somewhat trembling.

"Then, why are you in Fuuko's house?" I said like an investigator.

Yanagi seemed to be thinking for an answer as she looked to her right. "I… I… I am here because I forgot my envelope!" she said in little triumph. "Yes, that's it."

"Envelope?" I said, my jaw dropping.

She avoided my eyes and said, "Yes! I mean the envelope where my drawings go, to show to children and stuff!" she tried to finish her statement with haste and went away. "Bye, Tokiya-sempai!" she said as she called a taxi and got away.

_"Something fishy is going on,"_ I said in suspicion. I decided to follow her, wherever she may go.

"Hi children!" she said as she got off the taxi. The children greeted her in unison. "Oh!" she exclaimed, as the paper bag she was holding fell, and the contents spilled out.

"Teacher Yanagi, let us help you carry that," the pupils said.

_"If I'm not mistaken, those are Fuuko's clothes. Something different is really going on,"_ I thought. I decided to wait for Yanagi to time out and I saw her running, looking at her watch. She called another taxi and sped through the vehicle.

I saw her stop by a hospital. I followed her to a hospital room. I stopped and looked at the door plaque.

"_Kirisawa Fuuko"_

"_Dr. Katanari Tanaki, psychiatrist-ophthalmologist"_

"_Dr. Sekuya Ninijna, neurologist"_

"_Dr. Sadune Reika, orthopedic"_

_"What happened to Fuuko that she needed these doctors?" _I asked myself, worried on what on earth happened to her. (a/n: CLUE! If you need an eye specialist, brain specialist and bone specialist, you are certified… car accident victim!)

I looked through the glass and saw Yanagi talking and laying the clothes on a table. I edged farther when I saw two nurses coming nearer.

"You know, the occupant in this room is so lucky," the first one said.

The other one glared at her and said, "Why do you think so?"

"Surviving in an accident like that is a miracle," she said. "Her car was crushed into a pulp but then she's still safe? That was so lucky."

They turned to a corner and their voices diminished.

_"So, that's what happened. I have to see her."_ I looked at the glass again. I hid as I saw Yanagi leaving.

"Take care of yourself, Fuuko. I'll try to drop by often," she said, befoe closing the door.

I heard Fuuko's voice. "I'm okay, Yanagi. But it'll be fine as well."

I was tempted to leave the room but I grabbed the chance as well. I entered the room and was surprised that I didn't receive any violent reaction from her. I looked at her.

"Dr. Katanari, is that you?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"Huh?" I replied, my voice undertone. _"What is happening to her?"_

She stood up slowly, enduring the pain on her back since I heard some of her small sobs of pain. She started to walk towards me.

"Are you there?" she asked. She was walking like crazy, her hands outstretched and trying to catch something. Before she could even touch me, she fell and her hands caught my leg. "There, gotcha!"

Her face tilted up to me and I realized what happened to her.

_"Fuuko's blind!"_

I continued to visit her everyday, silently, since her ears can sense any intruder of the room. I watched her as she moved, as she moved around the room, helpless, and pitiful. Everything is my fault. If I weren't kissing with Youna, she shouldn't have drove with a hard heart. And the sad part is she couldn't have lost her eyesight. I destroyed her life.

I destroyed everything but still she loved me.

A week after the day I first saw her, I visited her again and sat there, looking and marveling at her determination to see again. However, I happened to be a little careless and she heard me.

"Tanaki?" she asked. "I know you're there. Don't worry. It's okay." She proceeded to her bed again and tucked in there. "You know, I want to tell you something. You're a psychiatrist, right? Maybe you'll know what's happening to me. Here it goes." She took a deep breath before starting her reminisces. "I met a guy years ago. We were absolute strangers and we… didn't go with each other well. However, when he became my boss at work, I started to fall for him."

_"Crap, Tokiya. She's talking about you!"_ I said in disbelief.

She, however, continued the story as though she was really talking to the guy named Tanaki. "We went each other well and…" I saw her tears falling silently on her cheek, "he told me that he loved me." she bit her lip on the word and wiped her tears away. "However, I became foolish to believe him. He was not happy with him because I couldn't give him any satisfaction."

I hit the table with my fist. _"I love you Fuuko. You are the only woman I love."_

She suddenly stopped, wiped her tears and said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I hesitated to reply but I tried to keep my voice different. "I'm alright."

I was lucky that she didn't sense that it was me she was talking to. She continued her release of feelings. "When I saw him… kissing with another girl, I was hurt. I was hurt because I saw that he was satisfied the way she kissed him, and he enjoyed the sensation." She shook her head with a matching shout. "I can't believe it! I still love him after what he had done. I still cannot forget him. I still want to see him." She stopped as she sobbed harder. "Tanaki, I wanted to see him. I want to see again and look at him!"

This time, things got worse. She was running amok; her desire to see was very strong. I was about to reply but a voice took charge. "You will see him again Fuuko, trust me." a man emerged from the shadows near the door. He has long, blue hair and sea-green eyes. She was a deserving opponent against me.

_"Maybe this is Tanaki," _I thought. He edged nearer to the crying Fuuko and embraced her.

A pang of jealousy aroused in my chest. _"What the hell!"_

"Stop crying Fuuko, you'll be able to see in a week," he assured soothingly, holding Fuuko. He took a syringe and pushed it against Fuuko's arm. Slowly, she stopped her crying and slept soundly. He arranged the blanket over her and he gestured me to follow him and I did, leaving her sleeping form.

"Mr. Mizu Takani, am I right?" he said, as he gestured me to site down on a chair in front of his desk. I gasped slightly, but remembering that I am Mizu Takani outside. He sat down and started to scramble some data. "I guess that you are the one Ms. Kirisawa was talking about," he said smartly.

_"This man will get what he wants."_ I looked at him and said, "And so?" I replied smugly.

He looked at me, his eyes blazing with something. "I believe you are familiar with your girlfriend's case, aren't you?"

_"Are you daring me?_ I believe not. It has been secretive," I said with equal blaze in the eyes.

He pursed his lips for a while, as though searching for words. "Ms. Kirisawa," he started, "is temporarily blind."

That gave me hope. "You mean…?"

He nodded, like he could read my mind. "We don't need donors and if you are thinking of committing suicide just to give her eyesight, don't do it."

_"This man has flair of seeing what I'm thinking," _I thought, entertained. "What makes you think that I'll do that?"

He sighed. "Ms. Kirisawa told me earlier that I am influenced by TV shows. Maybe that's the reason why." He took an envelope bearing Fuuko's name and took the records. "Aside from that, she has a broken back, luckily, her spinal cord wasn't injured. Dr. Sekuya will take care of that. She had a quantity of broken bones in the accident so we have Dr. Sadune to tend to her. As for me, I am here to take over her eyesight and," his eyes flashed, "her emotional status that made her do it."

"So what are you saying?" I asked. "Do you want me to "hands off" her?"

"Not exactly. Having you there will be perfectly fine until the next week, the week where I calculated the time her brain cells would let go of the trauma," he assured.

"Can she really see the next week?" I asked, taking 'no' as a peril.

"Yes, and she'll start to have her eyes with ointment while waiting for that day. For protection, you know."

I looked at him and he looked back at me, assuring that she will be safe under his supervision. "Do anything for her to see again," I told him, standing up and turning to go.

"And," he started, stopping me. "Try to be more loyal to her the next time," he reminded. I didn't look again as I continued to walk out of his office.

Fuuko's POV

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked Tanaki.

"Of course, Fuuko. You want to see again so you have to follow my directions," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I felt that there is something placed over my eyes. It was burning it. "Stop it!" I exclaimed. "Are you really curing me or what? That thing stings!"

He held me to calm down and said, "Fuuko, you have some things to sacrifice before curing yourself. And this is that sacrifice."

His gentle hands took the bandage and he placed it over my eyes, lessening the pain as I bit my lips. "There," he said. "Perfect. You'll have to stay like that before the day comes. That will be changed regularly."

"Regularly?" I replied, bemused and annoyed.

"Yes, but it will not sting the next time, promise," he guaranteed.

"You promised that. I'm gonna beat you if it hurts the next time," I threatened.

He took my hand and said, "Deal."

Tokiya's POV

I knew that the time for her to see again is approaching fast. I don't know if I will be happy or sad on the fact that her eyes will view light again.

I will be happy if she would be able to see again and attain her normal life. To live, to work, and to do things she was destined to do. If, however, she could see again, I will not be able to see her, to marvel at her when she moves about the hospital room, unconscious that I am still there, caring for her, loving her.

I do not want the idea that she will think of me as no one, and it hurts to know that she didn't want me to know all about her condition. It looks like I am a stranger to her. Particularly, the fact that I heard her hidden feelings when she thought I was Dr. Katanri. I could see that she was definitely hurt. Hurt to the fact that I was not loyal to her love.

Nevertheless, I decided to leave the office and go to the hospital at the prescribed time Dr. Katanari told me. I went about slowly, hesitating to go to her room. However, the "Dr. Nosy" saw me.

"Mr. Mizu Takani, it's a pleasure to see you once again," he said, our eyes meeting each other. If we live in a fantasy world, this hospital will blow up to the friction produced by our eye contact. "I believe that you cannot bear not to see Ms. Kirisawa," his eyes flashed, "one more time."

I smirked at his declaration. "And if I do, what would it do to you?"

"Well, nothing." He looked at his watch. "I can see that she's waiting," he said it, judging at the shouts that can be heard inside the room. "Wanna go or not?"

I followed him silently. I admit that my blood boils everytime I see him, maybe because I am jealous. No, wrong answer, maybe because I believe that this man could still Fuuko away from me.

I saw Yanagi calming down Fuuko. The woman was hitting everything, for the reason we don't know. She was shouting the same thing over and over again. "Mi-chan! I want to see you again!"

As I closed the door, Yanagi gasped "Toki – " but silenced by Dr. Katanri. I was grateful for the first time, because I don't want to be in addition to Fuuko's distress.

Yanagi edged nearer to the two of us and said, "Nice to see you, Tokiya-sempai." Sh turned to the doctor and told him, "After waking up, she was like that. If I go nearer, maybe I'll be beaten up."

"Don't worry Ms. Sakoshita," he guaranteed. He gestured me nearer the patient, walking as silent as ever. The nurse behind us was looking at Fuuko like a madman.

He turned to me and said, "Now, this is your chance. I want you to talk to her. Tell everything."

"By all means," I snorted. "Then, what do you want to happen? For her to wrestle me out of the room?"

"I want her to think of it as a dream," he said dreamily. "She told me that she feels you, which is true, everytime she walks around the room. You may want to speak to her."

"Bu…" I never finished my statement as he ushered everybody, including Yanagi, out of the room, leaving the two of us.

_"He wanted her to think of me as a dream. What a stupid suggestion!"_ I thought with annoyance. _"But it could help."_ I went nearer to the sobbing girl in front of me and touched her.

"Mi-chan?" she said, her voice muffled because she was hiding her face. "What are you doing here?" She sat up straight and tried to turn her face to…eerrr… me. "I thought you do not care for me?"

Tears fell from my eyes. "Did I ever say that?" I replied jokingly. "You know from the start how much I love you, Fuuko. You are my princess."

"Since when?" she asked bitterly. She turned her face away and wiped her tears.

"Since I met you…"

"Then why didn't you come here earlier?"

"Does that matter? Besides, you didn't tell me that you are here." I held her hand. "Fuuko, I love you, and I will always love you. I belong to you, do you believe me?"

I felt her embracing me. "I'm sorry Mi-chan," she said, crying on my clothes.

I held her against me. "For what?"

"For doubting your love. I know that you loved me. I was foolish to believe Youna. I was foolish to doubt your trust. I was stupid that I wanted to die," she confessed.

I gasped as I heard the word 'die'. "I don't want you to die. I'll be alone if you die," I reasoned. "Don't do that again, promise me."

I recoiled and looked at her. Our eyes seemed to be meeting each other when she nodded. "But promise me that you'll never leave me again."

I hesitated. "But we're in a dream, Fuuko," I reminded her.

"At least I see you in my dreams. I see you now, Mi-chan. I feel you everytime I go around this room," she told me, holding me again.

"I promise," I assured. "I will not leave you again, or I could say in your dreams," I added.

"That's better," she smiled. I started to walk away now. "Where are you going?" she asked innocently.

"You need to wake up and see again," I reminded.

She looked depressed again. "Will you still be there, _Dream_ Mi-chan?"

"_Dream_ Mi-chan?" I repeated, stopping on my tracks.

"Yes," she said smartly. "Since you're only my dream, I might as call you, _Dream _Mi-chan."

"Um… okay. So goodbye, Fuuko. See you in your next dream," I bade as I am about to open the door.

"See ya," she replied. It was in silence, however, when she called me again. "_Dream _Mi-chan!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked, looking at her like crazy.

"You look nice today."

"Thank you," I said, smiling as I walked out of the room.

Fuuko's POV

After talking to _Dream _Mi-chan, I suddenly felt a strong urge to see the _real_ Mi-chan once again. I want to see Mi-chan, and to love him once again. Maybe he would never accept me once again but I still want to be with him.

I heard footsteps approaching. No doubt, this must be Dr. Katanari. "Tanaki!" I exclaimed gleefully. "I saw Mi-chan!"

"Where?" he asked excitedly.

"In my dream!" I was struck that it was the day I could see again. "When can we remove these bandages?"

He whistled softly and said, "Today."

"Today!" I shrieked like a girl given a doll. "I want to see!"

He chuckled and said, "Wait and be patient woman, the nurses will be coming by now."

I waited patiently, eager to hear the opening and closing of the door. I've heard one but it wasn't the nurses.

"Good thing you're here," Tanaki said. I heard some whispering and the other one merely grunted.

"Fuuko, good luck," Yanagi said as approaching footsteps, the nurses, went beside me.

Tanaki walked to me slowly. "Are you ready, my dear Ms. Kirisawa?"

I screwed my face into determination. "As ready as you are, Dr. Katanari."

Slowly, I felt scarping and the slow removal of the bandage. I could see al little light but I preferred to have my eyes close because the ointment they applied stung as they removed it again.

Moments later, Tanaki ordered me to open my eyes. "Fuuko, we have to see…"

"But it hurts!" I complained stubbornly.

Tanaki sighed and said, "Then you won't see your Mi-chan again if you are like that."

I paused for a moment, thinking of the consequences. "Okay," I said, giving up. I endured the stinging pain as I opened my eyes. It was dark. Tears fell from my eyes when I held Tanaki by the collar and shouted. "Why is it dark?"

He breathed deeply and told me. "I'm sorry Fuuko. Try to close your eyes again, Fuuko."

I followed him desperately. Why can't people understand that I want to see again?

"Open it again, Fuuko," Tanaki said once again.

Then there was light (a/n: BWAHAHAHA!). I blinked many times at the long-haired figure in front of me.

"Mi-chan, is that you?" I asked him.

Tokiya's POV

I snorted. Me compared to that arrogant doctor? Wrong word, I admit we're both arrogant. Let's change the topic. I smiled as I saw the marvelous miracle made for Fuuko. However, as silently as possible, I emerged from the shadows and went outside.

I heard her saying, "Tanaki, I saw _Dream_ Mi-chan. He was talking..." I closed the door and sighed with relief.

Now, the next plan is to get the "seeing Fuuko" back to my arms.

**(Dodges tomatoes) I know that this chapter is slightly nonsense but I'll appreciate it if you'll make a review. Please (does the pitiful look of Puss in Shrek) with a cherry on top.**

**Please click the "go" button. Arigato!**


	12. The Day You'll Say Goodnight

**Final chapter notes: I noticed that I am falling in love with blood. Haven't you noticed that Tokiya always wounds himself and is full of blood? Anyway, try to figure it out, people.**

**I'm depressed that I cannot reply to your reviews. Anyway, thanks for everything, I'm grateful… (don't I look like I'm replying to your reviews in a… different way?)**

**EXP: sorry for the inconvenience, I didn't write **

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Flame of Recca or anything. If you know me and you happened to pass by my fanfiction, please don't try to breathe a word or you'll be found dead the next morning. Anyway, sorry for the hardworking creators because it's your fault publishing the story in the first place…_

_**To those who knew me:** I'll kill you two if you try to tell anyone all about the things that you will find below. Ya, this can be considered as that, but it is just mild, righty? Anyway, must be off!_

CHAPTER 11: THE DAY YOU'LL SAY GOODNIGHT

Fuuko's POV

I sighed by the window as the wind touched my face. I held a bottle with water and shouted in it, "Mi-chan! Where are you?" I gasped for breath and continued, "I hate you very much! I hate you for leaving me!" By that, I closed the bottle, shook it, and flung out the contents out of the window.

"Who is that?" I said as I heard a scuttling of bushes below. I thought it was just a hallucination (anyway, I am hallucinating all about _"stupid things"_) so I closed the window once again and sat on my bed.

I'll be going back to work tomorrow and I feel nervous about it.

Tokiya's POV

I saw her step inside her office and out of sight. Celine became our bridge, going here and there, passing the notes we send to each other. Even I was surprised at her actions when suddenly…

Celine dumped all her files on the top of my table, making the table shake. "I give up!" she shouted. "Go talk to her, I'm losing my patience on this matter, Mikagami Tokiya! AHHHHHRRRGHHH!" She stepped right out of my office and strode out of the building to cool off.

I looked taken aback at her actions. It was a rare occurrence that a secretary called me by my real name. "That leaves," I looked at her letter, "the two of us." I crumpled the paper, followed by a smirk. I stepped out of the room and proceeded to the forbidden room, Fuuko's room. (a/n: forbidden? No comment…)

"Celine, what did he…?" she paused, closed her laptop as she saw me, the word "say" left her speechless.

"Good morning, Ms. Kirisawa. I believe that we should talk about the next project for the next month," I said, amused at her state of shock.

She looked at me with mocking loathing and scowled as I sat uninvitingly on a couch. "Shall we?" I offered her, sitting on the couch. She walked towards me cautiously, and sat on the chair opposite the couch I sat on.

"So, let's start…" I mused.

Fuuko's POV

It was already evening but I'm still doing the chitchat while he was dreamily looking at me. if you would ask me, it was annoying. I was talking my saliva off, and he was watching me, barely noticing my words. "If we try to put this program here, everything will be a junk. However, if…"

"Didn't I say that you look beautiful with your eyes?" he interrupted for the first time in three hours.

That was off-topic, I know. I felt that my stomach was tied. Did he know all about the accident? "What – what do you mean?" I tried to ask.

He merely smirked and edged nearer and nearer to my face. There was a silent urge to kiss him… again. "What if you cannot see? Will you still be beautiful?" he asked while holding his hands over my eyes.

Before something happened, I shoved his hand away from my eyes. I had a sense that he knew…

Ha! How stupid of you, Fuuko? Of course, he'll know! Being rich is to have privilege to find someone – in a flash.

"What the hell is happening to you Mr. President?" I bellowed. I could not stand up since I was overcame by the uncertain urge to be covered by him (a/n????).

He stood up and looked at me, his eyes blazing. Those charismatic eyes melted me. "Do you want to know, Ms. Kirisawa?" he shouted, emphasizing my name. He removed his tie and shirt violently, revealing his bare chest.

"Hey, what do you think you're trying to do?" I asked, blinking rapidly, wanting to prove that it was just a plain hallucination. Well, it was not.

"I thought you love to see your Mi-chan again?" he declared.

So, he was there all along! I'm gonna strangle Tanaki because of this. "Better explain…" Before I could finish, he kissed me.

For a moment, I was stupefied, my mouth hanging open, letting him inside me. Moments later, I was unable to control myself that I started to reply to his kisses, holding his bare chest for support.

"Tokiya," I muttered in pleasure. For the first time, I called him Tokiya! He merely smiled at me and continued the movement. He was already stripping my blouse off (a/n: guys, do you think I need to bring this fic to M?).

A clearing of throat, "Excuse me?" a voice interrupted, ruining the scene.

"Damn!" Mi-chan muttered.

Celine was at the door, clearly cooled, but because of the rising temperature in the room, she was biting her lip and looking at us… in a different way.

"I think you have to do these things in a different place," she suggested, looking as though she was gagged or something.

She closed the door in haste and we hurriedly replaced our clothes before leaving the room excitedly. Celine was smirking when we got out, looking smug at the fact she witnessed the "President's Aggressiveness".

Mi-chan stopped the car in front of my house and I looked at him questioningly. "Do you want it or not?" he asked threateningly.

"Whatever," I replied, looking at him dizzily.

As we stepped inside the house, he immediately kissed me, uncontrollably.

I held him back, "Wait, I think you've got some explaining to do."

Tokiya's POV

However, I held no time. "Save that for later," he said, going nearer.

"Are you that Mi-chan who visits me in the hospital?" she asked, slightly livid at the fact that I played a joke on her.

I smiled. "Yes, indeed. Dr. Katanari thought it would be better to – talk to you."

Fuuko snorted. "Hell, you made me look stupid, Mi-chan!"

"I thought you wanted to see me?"

"You mean…" she realized everything. "You are the one that I've heard the other night!"

I smirked. "Yeah, you even threw water all over me," I said.

"You should be punished because of that!" she shouted, assaulting me with an aggressive kiss. "This one is for fooling me!" she went for another one. "This is for stalking under my house, you pervert!" she tried to think of another one but I held her back.

"This is for how much I love you," I smiled. We continued kissing until we reached the bed. She pushed me and started it again.

After moments of pleasure, I placed myself inside of her, feeling the pleasure of eternity, a sensation that I didn't even imagine that I would experience ever.

"Lovely," I uttered as we continued the rhythmic sensation.

After satisfying ourselves, we went to the bed. She embraced me and whispered the words slowly and seductively on my ear, _"Good night, Tokiya."_

**Ok, that's all. I think I'll vomit at these things my hands are tempted to write. Anyway, you'll be surprised at my stories if you happened to know who the real "Utara" is. Anyway, please click the "go" button and write whatever you want to write. That's all…**

**P.S. this is not the ending yet…**


	13. Epilogue

_**Final chapter notes: **I noticed that as the story progressed, my writing becomes duller than ever. Sorry but it was because I was busy and the thought of ATP was draining my… head! I – need – some – glucose! I'll try to write a new one, but it will be on the higher level. To know it, please try to look at "M" one of these days. Do I look like I love biology?_

EPILOGUE: Shall We Dance?

"Fuuko, hurry!" Yanagi shouted, eyeing the time.

"I'm coming!" a muffled voice from above shrieked after her. Fuuko emerged from her room, looking as marvelous as ever.

Kagerou was eyeing the girl with amazement. "It could have been better if it was a traditional wedding, though. Anyway, best wishes!" she said, embracing the girl.

Mr. Mitsuhashi was waiting outside. "Under orders, I supposed?" Fuuko asked for confirmation.

Mr. Mitsuhashi merely smiled and opened the door for the bride. "Thank you," she said in gratitude, riding on after Yanagi, and then followed by Ganko.

The groom was behind his back, his long hair shining with the hundred candles around them.

His best man, who has long, blue hair, was looking at the place with interest. "Nice plan," he praised.

"I want to tell you something," Tokiya whispered to his ear.

His eyes widened. "You mean…?" he gasped.

"You're right. I'm just… Tokiya," he said simply, nodding.

Tanaki smiled as he patted his shoulder. "What a nice antic. Then you didn't tell me anything about it!" At that instant, however, the doors opened, revealing the entourage, bright light seeping in.

_"Mifuyu-san,"_ Tokiya thought, as he saw the light. The figure smiled as he approached Tokiya, embraced him and said, _"I thought you'll just stick to the past."_

_"I will never forget you, but I know now that I shouldn't live with you in the past,"_ he replied on his mind, looking at his sister.

The figure slowly disappeared, and he saw Fuuko walking towards him. He smiled and took her hand, proceeding to the altar.

After the wedding, Tokiya called Fuuko. "Meet Dr. Katanari Tanaki," he said in monotonously.

Fuuko's eyes glowed. "You mean you're the doctor who took care of me? And you are the doctor who urged Tokiya to talk to me?"

At every point of question, he nodded, his eyes closed, his lips set on a smile of amusement. Fuuko darted forward and gave him a mock hit on the head.

"That hurts!" he said jokingly, rubbing his head.

The music started to play. Tokiya interrupted them, offering his hand to Fuuko. "Can I have this dance?" he asked formally.

"Anything you want, Tokiya," she replied, accepting the offer. They proceeded to the dance floor, and danced intimately.

When they're very close to each other, Tokiya whispered to Fuuko, "I forgot to tell you: you look nice today."

"Thank you," Fuuko replied. (a/n: actually, because Tokiya happened to be very rich, as in rich, I have made an idea that Fuuko changed her wedding gown to another gown.)

Yanagi chuckled as they joined them on the dance floor. Recca was finding hard time to follow her steps.

Later, the couple chuckled along as they heard the tinkling of spoons on the glasses. An act which means one thing… a kiss.

"Do it here?" Fuuko said in bewilderment. It was unusual that Tokiya was the one encouraging that they must kiss each other in front of everyone.

Tokiya held her tightly. "So, can we satisfy our guests?"

"Are you nuts? But if that's what you like," Fuuko sighed, finally giving in.

They descended once again in a kiss, but broke it shortly. They wouldn't want to let go uncontrollably on the dance floor!

"We've done this before," Fuuko said as Tokiya carried her to the bed.

"Won't you like to do it again – legally?" he asked, starting to nibble on her earlobe. "Besides, we must continue the dance."

She smirked and said, "I would love to."

And they started again the most pleasurable dance that will entwine their souls forever.

-------------------------------fin!-----------------------------------

**Ok, people, sad to say that's all! Anyway…**

**Read and review. Thanks to those who made their reviews and please wait for my next fic, that I don't know the title yet. Those reviews are really good since it will help me enhance my skills in writing. Please support the FoR category of because I noticed that another story has been deleted… how sad…**

_**Controlled answers: **I have one thing to say… NO COMMENT! (you know, I'm starting to act like a classmate of mine, a psychotic, mind you.)_

**Please watch out for my next fanfiction…_ "Crazy for You"_**


End file.
